


Killing Two Birds With One Stone

by rosse1999



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Infantilism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosse1999/pseuds/rosse1999
Summary: 1. Make sure Clay Jensen shuts up about the tapes.2. Show Clay his little side.So instead of just threatening Clay Jensen, Alex and Justin decided to keep Clay in one of Bryce's summer homes and turn him into their little baby. It's like killing two birds with one stone right?





	1. Chapter 1

‘Claytie?’ a voice teased, followed by some soft shaking.

‘Go away, mom,’ Clayton grunted as he tried to push the hands away. Suddenly he felt his head pulsing in pain and rolled away from his mum grumpily but strong hands suddenly picked him, startling poor Clayton awake. As soon as the young boy opened his eyes, he saw Justin Foley’s smiling face.

‘What the fuck? Justin? The-‘ Justin shoved a pacifier to Clay’s mouth and tied it up to his head.  

‘Now, now, Claytie. I don’t want to hear any more of the naughty language, ok? Papa wouldn’t hesitate to punish you, ok?’ He picked Clay up and held him hip, ignoring Clay’s weak protest ‘Come on, Claytie. Don’t you wanna see Daddy?’

If Clay knew any better, this would’ve been a dream. A sick, twisted dream that Clay would’ve never imagined he’d have but it’s still a dream. Why the hell was Justin calling himself Papa? Clay quickly realized he’s hands were wrapped in a tight bright coloured mittens. He couldn’t grip very well and couldn’t really hurt anyone.

The tall basketballer left the bright coloured room, Clay caught a glimpsed of the bed he was sleeping on. It was a Fucking crib. Not the cheap shit you get from Tesco but the ones that was from a really fancy store. When they left the room, Clay was greeted by an extravagant hallway. They passed a window and Clay knew there weren’t at home anymore. Home didn’t have a fucking beach nearby. Where the hell am I? thought as he passed by numerous fancy paintings and sculptures.

Soon Justin walked into a brightly lit room, Clay frowned when he saw disgusting smiles smacked on Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey, Bryce Walker and Marcus Cole. The young boy buried his face into Justin’s neck trying to hide himself from the teasing. The three teenagers smirked at his affectionate act.

‘Hello, Clay,’ Alex said cheerfully, opening he’s arms for a hug ‘Don’t you want to hug Daddy?’

Clay scowled and gripped onto Justin’s t-shirt, trying to hold on to his dignity as much as he can.

‘Awww, someone’s a little shy,’ Zach teased.

‘Why don’t you put our baby into the walker, babe,’ Clay’s face drained of colour. Justin nodded and walked to the walker placed beside his boyfriend. Clay began to kick and hit Justin but it wasn’t going anywhere until he managed to land a kick at the groin. The teenager stumbled and Clay managed to squirm out of his grip. The young boy ran for freedom to only be stopped by Alex’s surprisingly strong arms pulling him from behind. The arms dragged him to the walker, Clay’s muffled screams and kicks were futile.

‘That wasn’t nice, Clay,’ Alex scolded as Marcus helped him put Clay into the walker. Alec secured him into the walker. He tried to stand up or take off the seat belt but one glare from Alex made him stop.

It was a jungle themed walker. There were monkeys and colourful buttons on the tray. The walker was weird though. Clay’s toes barely touched the floor and it was surprisingly comfortable. Although Clay would rather die than say that. Bryce and Marcus left the room to let the new ‘parents’ have some time with their new ‘baby’, not before promising Clay to buy him toys the next time they visit though.

Just then, Justin walked in with a bag on his groin and slumped on the sofa opposite of Alex. Alex gave his boyfriend a pitiful smile before glaring angrily at Clay. Never had Clay felt so small when standing next to his peers.

‘Well Mister, you’ve just earned yourself a spanking,’ Justin said angrily. Clay scowled and tried to move away from Alex but Alex had already place a break on the walker, Clay was trapped ‘You never hit anyone, Claytie! Now go say sorry to Papa,’

Clay shook his head and stubbornly hid his face behind his mittens. Alex sigh and stood up. The sudden movement scared Clay, who curled deeper into the walker. Instead of pain, Clay felt Alex was unlocking his gag/pacifier.

‘Now go say sorry to Papa or I’ll put the gag back in,’ Clay was going to give Alex a piece of his mind but seeing how he was stuck in room full of wolves, it was wise to play along. He struggled trying to get to Justin but Alex gave him a boost here and there. When he reached Justin, Clay felt shy and small. He couldn’t help but feel guilty for kicking the man ‘Well, Clay?’

‘’m sorry, Justin,” Clay mumbled. Alex sigh and shook his head.

‘That’s not his name, sweetie,’ Colour drained from Clay’s face when Justin say that. Did he want me to call this guy _papa_?

‘Clay,’ Alex’s voice was turning into his mother’s whenever Clay was in trouble.

‘I’m sorry, Papa,’ the words burnt Clay’s tongue. Anyway, Alex was happy and Justin was happy. He needed them happy so he could escape.

‘Aw, Claytie. I forgive you,’ Justin gave Clay a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Of course, Clay wiped the kiss off he’s cheek as soon as Justin let him go.

‘Why am I here?’ Clay grumbled.

Alex and Justin gave Clay very warm smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Justin ignored Clay’s question instead talked about their day. Occasionally ruffling Clay’s hair or give him a sweet smile and a kiss. Annoyed, Clay walked away from them but whenever he tried to walk to the doorway, Alex would pull him back into the living room and tell him his number of spanks increased. So now that he’s tired of testing the waters, he went to hide behind the sofa, trying to get off of the walker.

Clay sigh after the hundredth time he tried pressing the button. It was weird. He had seen his younger cousins in the walkers or car seats but he could always undo the seat belt. Clay spied on Justin and Alex, the two were still talking but Justin saw Clay’s head popping out of his hiding space and sent him a wink.

This was getting boring so Clay slowly made his way to the couple, almost bashful. Alex and Justin saw Clay but paid him no mind. Clay was unreasonably getting annoyed by their ignoring act and nudged Justin’s leg with the walker.

‘Yes, baby?’ Justin asked, ruffling the young boy’s hair.

‘Why am I here?’ Clay asked rudely.

‘Are you wet, sweetie?’ Alex chirped, nudging his boyfriend to check Clay’s diaper.

Wet? Clay thought. Suddenly, he felt Justin untie his seatbelt and pick him up from the walker. What happened next made Clay almost die from embarrassment. Justin pulled down his pants and checked the diaper Clay didn’t realize he was wearing.

‘Hmmm… still dry,’ Justin pulled up Clay’s pants and instead of putting Clay back to the walker, Justin placed Clay on his lap as he sat back down next to Alex.

‘So, what’s bothering you, sweetie?’ Alex asked after he gave Clay a warm kiss on his forehead, making Clay scowled angrily.

‘Why am I here?’

‘Sweetie,’ Alex sigh ‘Is that how you speak to your daddies?’

The fuck does this people want- oh…God no.

‘Look here, you fucker,’ Clay exclaimed angrily ‘I am fucking tired of your bullshit, Alex. This is not funny! You brought me to god knows where, subject me to this humiliation but can’t be bothered to explain yourself? Taking any pictures Justin? Is the whole fucking school watching? You’re going to do things to me like you did to Hanna Baker-‘

Pain pierced though Clay’s cheek, shutting his mouth immediately.

‘That’s very naughty, Clay. How could you think that Papa and Daddy would do anything to hurt you,’ Justin scolded, he’s angry voice effecting Clay more than he was supposed to ‘Why not we do the spanking right now and everything will be forgiven,’

Clay was about to thrash and escape but Alex and Clay were too fast for him. They turned him over to Justin’s lap and Justin gave Clay a hard spank. The pain quickly stopped Clay’s thrashing and silent him.

‘Now Clay, you were very naughty today. Daddy already gave you a lot of warnings but I guess you’re too little to understand when I speak to you,’ Clay’s heart beat rose, he’s whole tense as he feared hand that was about to struck him. As a child, he was never spanked by his parents, they both believed in a gentler approach. Talking to him, making him understand what he did was wrong or send him to time outs ‘For hitting Papa, you get ten spanks, for trying to leave four times, you get four spanks and for cursing, you get ten spanks and you’re stuck with the pacifier for the whole day,’

Clay shook his head.

‘No gag,’

'Pacifier,'

'No,' Clay whined angrily.

‘I’m sorry, baby, but I don’t think you’re in the position to negotiate with me,’

‘Please?’ Fuck pride, Clay was definitely afraid of the gag/pacifier.

‘Clay,’ Tears were clouding Clay’s eyes and he started sniffling.

‘Please, daddy? ‘m afraid,’ Alex and Justin looked at each other until Justin gave a sigh of defeat.

‘Ok Claytie, you don’t have to wear it but you’ll be getting a fifteen-minute time out though,’ Clay nodded and was slightly relieved by Justin’s words ‘Since this is your first time, you can keep your pants on,’

The first spank was hard and a surprised and the next wasn’t as hard. It was more humiliating. Clay held on to his tears until the twentieth spank. The young boy burst out crying but Justin didn’t hesitate and continued until they were finished. After the spanking, Clay was smothered with kisses and hugs. Clay wouldn’t confess it but he enjoyed the kisses and hugs that instead of pushing them away, he pushed closer to the hugs and asked for more kisses.

‘I hate to break up family time but it’s time for dinner,’ Marcus said sarcastically as he leant onto the doorframe. When Clay heard Marcus’ voice, he immediately pushed his head against Alex’s neck, face burning red with embarrassment.

‘Way to ruin a kodak moment, Marcus,’ Justin scowled but got up anyway. Alex got up and rested Clay against his hip then carried him out of the living room. Clay was greeted with the same fancy hallway until they reached a small dining room. Clay shyly turned around and he’s eyes landed on a brightly coloured highchair.

‘Ok, baby, you get two choices. You can sit on the highchair or you can sit on my lap,’ Clay scowled at the choices and shook his head.

‘No,’ Clay squirmed ‘I don’t like it,’

‘The highchair is very soft, sweetie. You bottom wouldn't hurt so much,’ Clay’s face turned red when Alex exclaimed it very loudly. Clay whined and squirmed against Alex’s hold.

‘I-‘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. I'll try to update this more frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

‘I want to sit on my own,’ Clay tried to reason with his captives. Haven’t they subjected enough humiliation to him? Alex sigh and gave Justin a ‘help-me-goddammit’ look. Clay heard snickers when Justin hopped out of his seat to help his boyfriend. The diapered boy looked around and saw a couple of new faces at dinner. There was Jessica Davis and Courtney Crimsen. Zach, Marcus and Bryce were of course there too. However, Clay was more embarrassed he was now than before.

‘You should be a good boy for Daddy, Clay,’ Justin warned, giving Clay a soft pat on his diapered bottom ‘You’re already scheduled for a time-out after dinner. Let’s not add anymore punishments, ok?’

Cue in giggles from Jessica and Courtney.

‘I don’t like it,’ Clay whined, trying to squirm out of Alex’s hold.

‘Sorry, Clay but Daddy thinks you’re too little to make your own choices,’

‘B-but…’

‘Clay,’ Justin warned.

‘I-I’ll sit on the highchair,’ Clay’s face burnt in embarrassment. With all these embarrassing things happening him in just one day, Clay was seriously going to explode. This was too much for any human being to endure.

‘Such a good boy. Being such a good boy for daddy,’ Alex kissed Clay’s cheek as he walked towards the highchair. Justin helped his boyfriend put Clay into the highchair and then sat next to Clay. This humiliation is going to haunt him until his deathbed. The diapered boy reminded himself how he was going to catch these people off guard and escape as soon as he can.

The food was served soon after Alex took a seat next to Clay. It was Salisbury steak with a side of corn and mash potatoes. The smell made Clay drooled a bit but Alex quickly wiped it away. The act embarrassed Clay and made him push Alex’s hand away. While the maids were serving the food, Clay found that he was served the Salisbury steak like everyone else and instead was served some kind of mushy green thing.

He looked at Alex’s plate enviously. Clay loves meat. Loves it and now here he is with a bowl of death served in front of him. Alex, of course, was not oblivious to his son’s hungry look. He and Justin purposely fed their son the mush so Clay would be forced to ask for some of their steak. It wasn’t nice but Clay needed to let go of his pride and be the baby they know he is.

‘Yes, sweetie? Is there something you want?’ Clay woke up from his hungry daze and looked away in shame. He was too embarrassed to ask for some of Alex’s steak and sure as hell wouldn’t ask Justin for his.

‘Awww, I think the little baby wants some steakie,’ Bryce teased. Jessica and Courtney giggled but quickly died down when Alex glared at them. Clay tensed up and hung his head low, trying to hide himself as much as he can. Alex looked at his son pitifully and picked Clay out of the highchair to sit on his lap. It was something Clay was somehow unreasonably grateful.  

‘Come on, man. Clay’s still new to this. You promised you’d lay off on the teasing,’ Justin was slightly pissed and Bryce immediately backed off.

‘Of course, but what kind of uncle would I be if there wasn’t any teasing?’ Alex glared at his boyfriend but continued to comfort Clay from a breakdown.

‘Why not you have some of Daddy’s steak, huh? I know you’ll love it sweetie,’ Clay looked at the fork of steak and decided to accept it. Clay moaned at the steaks taste, enjoying every bite he took. It continued like that until the plate was wiped clean. For dessert, it was chocolate pie and chocolate brownies which the group had back in the living room. Alex handed Clay to Justin as they left for dessert.

‘I never knew how cute Clay is especially in that onesie,’ Jessica commented on Clay’s bright blue Pocoyo onesie ‘You must tell me where you bought it. My Angela would love having one of them,’

Angela? Who the hell is Angela? There were other people doing this thing? Clay wondered if those people were forced to do it like he was. Clay listened carefully into the conversation, trying to listen in.

‘Oh, we bought it from AB.net. Zach recommended it to us when we saw how adorable Tyler was in his dinosaur footie,’ Alex answered,

Tyler was in this too? Clay was getting more curious but instead of heading to the living room, Justin headed to Clay’s nursery. Annoyed, Clay tried to squirm and whined but Justin dutifully ignored him. When they reached the room, Justin place Clay at corner and turned him to face it.

‘Well, Claytie. You have 15-minutes. Nose on the corner please,’ Justin said as he fixed the timer at exactly 15-minute. Clay scowled but obediently stuck his nose on the corner. The young boy kept quiet and stayed still but at the half mark he started to fidget. Justin reminded him to stay still but he groaned angrily and fidgeted some more. As if he was daring Justin to stop him. Clay’s bold act made Justin redo the timer to 15-minutes.

‘I can stay here forever, Clay. Keep it up,’ Clay whined but spent the next 15-minutes quietly. It felt like forever but the bell ring and Justin picked his baby up for a cuddle ‘You’re my good boy aren’t you, Claytie. Facing his punishment like pro, didn’t you?’

Clay felt a splash of pride coming from his chest and cuddled closer to Justin’s warmth. Suddenly he realized what he just did and immediately pushed away from the warmth. Clay had to remind himself that he was not proud of being Justin’s good boy nor was he happy to cuddle with Justin.

‘Hmm… I think we should change your diaper, Claytie,’ Justin said as he examined Clay’s diaper ‘It’s all wet now,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Justin!’ Justin turned to see his boyfriend looking frantic, he immediately stopped walking and ran to Alex._

_‘What’s wrong, babe?’_

_‘I-It’s Clay,’ Alex began, looking slightly agitated ‘He’s not like himself,’_

_‘Well… he’s daddy died, Alex. I don’t think I’d act like myself I-I wouldn’t act like myself if you were gone,’_

_‘But Justin, he doesn’t remember Jeff as his daddy,’_

***

Clay’s whole body froze, his heart beat escalated. He looked up at Justin, he’s eyes wide in fear but Justin smiled as they both headed toward the changing table. How much longer are these people going to subject him to this humiliation? Clay was pretty sure Justin and Alex could get anyone else to do this with them.

‘Why are you doing this to me?’ Justin cocked his head slightly as he laid Clay down on the changing table. Clay flinched as his bottom hit the table, Justin saw this and quickly kissed Clay’s cheek.

‘Well Claytie, we wouldn’t want to have a diaper rash-‘

‘Justin,’ Clay didn’t realize Justin was unbuttoning his onesie and pulling it up.

‘Papa, Claytie

* * *

. Or I’ll just ignore you. Do you want Papa to ignore you, Claytie?’ Clay whined, he didn’t want that. He’ll be- Clay shook his head at the thought. What was he thinking? Why was he thinking like that?

‘I’m going to change you now, Claytie, ok?’ Justin began caressed Clay’s cheek ‘Can you be a good boy for me?’ Clay whined and tried to squirm away from Justin. Justin sigh ‘What’s wrong, Clay?’

‘I don’t want you to see,’ Clay’s face burnt red when he fucked his pride and admit it to Justin ‘’s embarrassing,’ 

 ‘Claytie, I’m your Papa. You don’t have to embarrassed,’ Justin cooed, ruffling Clay’s hair ‘It’ll be really quick, ok?’

Clay huffed and turned his head away from Justin. Justin sensed a tantrum coming soon. Once was enough so he took a nearby stuffie, a stuffed penguin wearing a red bow, and handed it to Clay. When handed the stuffie, Clay was a bit surprised and wanted to throw the penguin back and Justin’s face.

‘What’s your name?’ Clay’s eyes widen when he heard a squeaky voice coming from the penguin ‘I’m Patty,’

‘’m Clay,’ Clay said, slightly embarrassed. Justin smiled when Clay answered him.

‘Hi, Clay. I hope we can be friends,’ Clay giggled at the stuffie’s funny voice but nodded happily. The two friends talked about many things like their favourite colour, their favourite dessert and their favourite type of pie. Soon, Clay was already in a new diaper and wearing his new penguin footie.

‘Do you want to bring Patty along, Claytie?’ Justin asked as he finished buttoning Clay’s footie. Clay nodded and hugged Patty, thinking Justin was going to ripped Patty off from his hands ‘Alrighty, we can show Daddy your new friend then,’

Justin picked Clay up and carried him to the living room where the rest of the teenagers were socialising. Alex beamed when he saw Justin bring Clay into the room and went to greet his boyfriend. The two shared a short kiss and a hug but the hug got cut short when Clay started squirming.

‘Well, hello there, Claytie,’ Alex greeted as Justin handed Clay to him ‘Is that a new friend of yours?’

‘Her name is Patty,’ Alex smiled widely. He shared a knowing look with Justin and kissed Clay’s cheek. They didn’t really expect Clay to regress so fast after repressing his little side for some time.

‘That’s a lovely name, sweetie,’ Clay nodded. After another kiss Alex and Justin walked towards the couch and sat next to Jessica and Zach. Alex settled Clay with his head on Alex’s shoulder and his legs were over Justin’s lap.

Clay was happily playing with Patty as the teenagers were talking about school and other boring stuff. The young boy has been slowly regressing and Clay didn’t even realize it. Everything seemed so normal that Clay didn’t even bother to resist, too much. Anyway, Clay and Patty were pretending to cycle around the world and eating chocolate cake. They had just reached New York when Clay let out a big yawn.

‘Are you sleepy, sweetie?’ Alex asked. Clay shook his head and pouted. He didn’t want to go to bed yet ‘I think you are,’

‘I don’t wanna go sleepie yet,’ Alex sigh when Clay gave him those precious puppy dog eyes.

‘Well…’ Clay whined at Alex’s unsure tone.

‘You can stay up for only ten minutes, ok? Then we tuck you in bed, ok?’ Clay nodded excitedly and snuggled closer to Alex. Ten minutes passed and Clay was out like a light. Patty in his arms as he snuggled on Alex.

‘You go tuck him in, I’ll join you later,’ Justin said, pecking Alex’s lips. Alex nodded and carefully carried the sleeping little to the nursery. Once Alex left with the little, Justin immediately looked stressed and worried. Marcus and Zach nodded to him and followed Justin outside for a smoke.

‘Tapes?’

‘With Tony,’ Marcus answered.

‘Tony?’

‘He and Hannah didn’t know Clay was a little. You know how Jeff is one of the quiet ones,’ Zach began. The quiet ones were the parent-little couples whose relationship was private but sometime  ‘He agreed not to let Clay finish the tapes but he’s going to give it to Bryce,’

‘So, Bryce is next,’ Everyone nodded ‘Should we… ask Tony to skip him? I-I don’t like what’s he’s done and I think he needs to go to jail,‘

‘I agree,’ Zach said but he's voice was slightly agitated ‘He should but Justin… wouldn’t you be blamed too?’

‘I cheated on Alex-‘

‘Technically, you didn’t,’ Marcus added.

‘But I was kissing her and I… I let Bryce…’

‘Bryce and Jessica are dating, remember? How would you know she was going to be raped? Besides, Alex forgave you, didn’t he?’ Justin nodded as he remembered how hard their relationship was hit. It was a tense month for them when Justin confessed to what he did to Alex when he got the tapes. They were fighting and on the verge of breaking up but then Justin promised Forever to Alex.

***

_‘I’ll make it up to you for the rest of our lives!’ Justin shouted out of Alex’s window in the dead of night, sober as he could ever be ‘I want to wake up and see you sleeping in my arms!’_

_Alex switched on his light and opened his window. He saw Justin, out of breath and shivering in the cold weather. He could hear his dad hurriedly walking down the stairs to get rid of Justin._

_‘What makes you think I want to spend the rest of my life with you?’ Justin smiled when he saw Alex._

_‘Because I love you, Alex Standall. I want to spend forever with you. I want to grow old with you, I want to wake up and smell your h-horrible breakfast but I’ll still finish everything because I love you,’ Alex couldn't breath. He had never felt so loved by someone. Was this what love felt like? ‘I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry I hurt you, Alex. You don’t deserve me but I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I promise,’_

_***_

‘We should call Tony and ask him to come over,’

‘What about Bryce?’ Zach asked.

‘Bryce said he was going to fly to Athens to be at his mother’s birthday party, right? He’s going to be gone for the next few weeks so we’ll have time to plan,’ Marcus added, scrolling their whatsapp messages.

‘But what about you, Justin? What’s going to happen to you? He’s got amazing lawyers that money can buy. How-‘

‘We’ll have to plan this, ok? We can’t go all straight forward,’ Justin sigh ‘I have to go to Alex. He’s probably wondering where I am,’

Everyone nodded and saw how grown their friend has since he became a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it. I don't plan to update everyday but I had to go to my grandfather's yesterday so that's why there wasn't an update. So this chapter is a bit longer. Shout out to anyone whose from NYC~~


	5. Chapter 5

Alex tucked a sleeping Clay into his crib. Before he left, he made sure the baby monitor was on and placed it close to the crib. He passed Courtney’s room and saw that she was talking to her Little, Lucy Holt. Lucy was crying and her other Mommy, Anne, who was also Courtney’s new girlfriend, was trying to calm her down.

“Mama’s going to back soon, okay? When I come back, you, me and mummy are going to the Zoo! Remember, the Zoo, sweetie? Don’t you wanna see the pandas, baby?”

Alex smiled as Courtney failed horribly at trying to calm her crying little. Lucy was spoilt by Courtney and Anne’s smothering love that they had a problem with her overwhelming clinginess. Courtney was forced to quit some of her clubs so that she could help Anne with Lucy more often. She looked happier now though.

Alex walked away and into his room. He shut the door and collapse onto his bed. He remembered when all this started.

_It was on a Monday, the teachers gathered all the students into the gym. He didn’t mind since they interrupted his class but when everyone was gathered in the gym, three men looking like they were from a Man in Black movie stood in the middle of the gym. It was suspicious but the teachers were all ushering them to sit so Alex went to find his boyfriend._

_“Babe!” Alex looked around and saw Justin waving at him from the bleachers, the seat next to him was empty. Alex smiled and rushed over to take the empty seat next to him. They shared a short kiss as Alex took his seat._

_“What’s going on?”_

_“I’m just as clueless as you are,”_

_“Attention everybody!” Vice Principal Childs spoke through the microphone “These are Mr. Henry, Mr. Raj and Dr Jones, they’ll be here for the next year or so to monitor the school as we go through the new Education Act. So everyone, please pay attention what this act will entail and behave for them,”_

_Education Act?_

_Vice Principal Childs then handed the microphone to Dr. Jones and left the gym, followed by ALL of the teachers in the gym. Dr Jones waited until the very last teacher left the gym when he nodded at Mr. Henry and Mr. Raj’s directions. The two men headed towards the exits and locked them._

_“What’s going on?” Alex asked Justin, but Justin had no clue what was going on either so he softly squeezed Alex’s hand, trying to comfort him._

_“It’s going to be ok,” Justin whispered softly. The two men came back and nodded at Dr Jones._

_“Ok everyone, I am Dr Jones. You all must be wondering why I’m here today and why I locked you in here and why all the teachers had left. So, let’s begin the explanation,”_

_Dr Jones talked about the Education Act being a disguise. The Education Act in general was to improve the students learning environment and creating a safe place for students but it was actually very different._

_The government had done some experiments and research to figure out how to reduce the number of suicides amongst the youth population. So, they took a bunch of suicidal teenagers and classified them._

_Daddies and Mommies were tasked to take care of a Little. It worked. The teenagers were healthier. The Littles’ were chosen by their childhood. History of abuse, neglect or bullying were chosen while Daddies and Mommies were chosen by quizzes. It was so they could thoroughly filter the number of Littles out of the group of teenagers. So far, it was 98% successful._

_They were people who didn’t fit either classifications, those people were being researched for a different kind of program. The said program should begin in a few years after the Education Act became public._

_Anyway, the reason why the Education Act had to be a disguise was because adults rarely accept new things. The process would be even more difficult if parents were involved. They planned to let the nation know after they received enough facts to prove to the people that it’s going to work._

_At the end of the lecture, Bryce called bullshit. Everyone followed him. Dr Jones merely smiled._

_“As I said, not all of you will be classified as Mommies or Daddies or Littles. Those not involved are not required to do participate in the Education Act activities. Those who do though will receive credits for passionately participating in the activities and playing your roles,” Courtney raised her hand and Dr Jones nodded at her._

_“What about the teachers? Will they know?”_

_“Your teachers are receiving a more sensitive and calm lecture from my colleague, Dr Lui,” Dr Jones smiled “They will know by the end of the week but everyone here shall be taking the quiz today and will be monitored so you will have your results by next Monday,”_

_“Monitored?” Alex huffed in disbelief. A junior raised his hand and stood up when Dr Jones nodded at him._

_“What happens if we tell our parents?”_

_“Well, they have been some cases like that when we were in the early stages of our research. Usually, parents wouldn’t believe you but occasionally they do and we will simply give them a calmer and briefer lecture for adults,”_

_Everyone nodded understandingly and followed where Mr. Henry and Mr. Raj ordered them to go. Alex ended up separated with Justin but he got the same classroom as Clay and Jeff._

_“What do you think you’ll end up as Clay?” Clay shrugged, slightly nervous about the quiz. He looked as if he was going to take his finals. Jeff chuckled softly and patted Clay’s back._

_“It’s gonna be ok, dude,” Jeff smiled making Clay smile too. Once everyone sat down, the quiz started._

_Flash forward to Monday. It was a disaster. There was yelling, mostly from those who were classified as Littles and Zach who didn’t want to wash some kids butt. Alex was relieved when he and Justin were both classified as Daddies. It would be awkward to fuck a dude wearing a onesie._

_Alex saw Clay looking horrified at his results from the bleachers. Alex was about to walk to him but Jeff was immediately at Clay’s side. He saw Jeff reading Clay’s results and gave the boy a short hug before they both left the gym._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while. I have been seriously busy with my A-Levels and the studying is killing me. Finally, I found the time to update it and I hope you enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating much. Not abandoning it but a lot going on and inspiration rarely comes and I didn't want to publish rubbish so yeah... it took some time. So, I hope everyone enjoys it :)

Alex strapped Clay on the baby seat and putting the boy’s favored blue blanket on him. It was going to be a long drive home so Alex made sure he’s little one was a comfortable as possible. Clay squirmed a bit but when Alex took out Patty from the baby bag, the little made grabby hands towards the stuffed penguin. 

“Alex~” Clay whined when Alex put the penguin back in the bag.

“Is that what you call me, Clay?” Alex raised his eyebrows. Clay pouted. Although he had spent the whole weekend calling Alex ‘Daddy’ and Justin ‘Papa’ for god knows why, he still felt embarrassing. The whole weekend was torture to Clay. He was subjected to humiliation after humiliation, diaper after diaper, onesie after onesie. When Alex and Justin announced that they were going back home last night, Clay thought the torture would end. However, he still woke up to diapers and bubble baths and Patty. 

“I won’t tell anyone about this, Alex. I get it. You don’t want me to say anything to anyone about those tapes. I get it and I won’t so you can just stop this,”

Alex sigh and ruffled Clay’s hair.

“We’ll explain more when we get back, sweetie,” Alex closed the car door and went to sit on the passenger seat “Why don’t you get comfortable? It’s going to be a long ride back home, Claytie. Now, where on earth is your Papa?”

Justin was talking to Zach and Marcus until Alex was honking the horn to tell Justin to hurry up. Justin sigh and waved his friends goodbye as they all went into their respective car.

“Impatient, much,” Justin said as he got in the car. 

“Looks like someone forgot that we have a little boy who has been neglecting on some important homework at school,”

“Nu-uh,” Clay denied “I did all my homework on time! Never late! Never late, Papa!” 

When the word Papa slipped, Clay didn’t seem to realize it. Alex and Justin didn’t want Clay to feel bad or embarrassed about slipping so they played it cool. 

“I know you would never do that, Claytie. It’s your other homework you’ve been neglecting,” Clay frowned. What homework?

“It’s okay if you don’t remember it now, Claytie. Daddy and Papa will explain to you when we’re home,” Alex turned around to face Claytie, reaching his hand towards Clay’s knee to pat on it “You go get some shut eye, alright? It’s a long trip ahead and Daddy doesn’t want a sleepy baby,”

Clay was feeling a bit sleepy so he took Alex’s advice and got comfortable. Justin and Alex were quietly arguing about the music Justin had on. Something about it being to inappropriate for Clay. Clay didn’t mind the music. He found Alex and Justin’s voices to be very soothing, lulling him to sleep. As soon as Justin had pulled out of Bryce’s beach house, Clay had already fell asleep. 

 

Clay felt like his world was moving but he was too sleepy to open his eyes. He felt warm and safe. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time since this whole ordeal with Hannah Baker and since… Jeff was gone. Clay shook the memories away and curled closer into the warmth. Jeff dying took something from him that he couldn’t remember. There were always flashes of pain and agony whenever Clay remembered about Jeff. It was like somebody was tearing his heart apart, leaving him cold and… alone.

“Shhh, shhh, shhh, it’s ok, Claytie. Don’t cry sweetheart,” a hand was soothingly massaging his back, going in slow circles. Clay didn’t realize he was crying. He suddenly felt that cold and lonely feeling again.

“D-daddy, I miss daddy!” Clay sobbed uncontrollably “Daddy’s gone! My daddy’s gone!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic. I'll try to update this as much as I can.


End file.
